What's Yours
by Morello
Summary: A Rufus/Reno fic?


**Not sure what to say about this one. Rufus/Reno fic?**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Yours<strong>

Reno, under the desk, presses his mouth against white fabric, feeling heat and hardening flesh.

From somewhere above him a cool voice – feigning exasperation in a way that might convince others – asks, "_Again_ Reno? Contrary to what you may believe, I do actually have work to do!"

"Ah, c'mon," Reno says, looking up into amused blue eyes. "What's the use of being the President's son if you can't take a few hours off?"

()()()

Rufus doesn't know what it is about Reno. But when Veld sends him the other bodyguards, he sometimes gets clues. Rude is all muscles, and built on such an impressive scale that Rufus can't help but wonder what the parts of him hidden by that perfect suit must be like. But he lacks Reno's quick wit.

Dyer is funny – one of the few people who can make Rufus laugh. But he has nothing of Reno's extraordinary appearance.

Griffin is as dangerously slum-looking as Reno, has similarly wild hair and talks the talk – but he lacks Reno's exuberant personality.

Red looks like he thinks he's a clone of Reno, and acts like it too. It only makes Rufus more aware of the ways in which the original is better. He suspects that Red's real name is something like Geoffrey.

Zander is as pretty as a girl, which isn't really Rufus' cup of tea. He lacks Reno's presence – his electric vitality.

Angelo – despite his scars, and the fact that his glasses always make Rufus think of his hated half-brother Lazard – is handsome, and kind, for a Turk, and seems to genuinely enjoy Rufus' company, which is more than can be said for most of them. But he lacks Reno's fire.

Every time Rufus has to go anywhere, he hopes Veld will send Reno. Reno is the only one who makes his heart beat faster.

()()()

Reno sucks cock better than anyone else. Reno's kisses are better than anyone else's, too. Reno is the only person who has ever made him think the word _love_ – mouthed, once, silently, into soft red hair. If there's one thing that gives him pause, when he thinks about what he's planning to do, it's the thought of losing Reno.

But his father can't be permitted to continue to control Shin-Ra. All it has cost him so far is some carefully directed money, and a few phone calls. Now that gears set in position a long time ago are beginning to turn, he's wondering whether things are going to be quite as easy as he thought when he started all this.

()()()

During the early hours, Reno slips from a bed he is not supposed to be in. He pauses, though, to run a hand over golden blond hair. As he heads for the door he stops to pick up crumpled white suit pants from the floor where they were abandoned last night. He hangs them neatly over the back of a chair, and places the oddly cut jacket on top, smoothing out creases.

Reno shuts the door very quietly on the way out. If anyone discovers what he's been up to with the President's son there'll be hell to pay. Veld, especially, would be furious at the betrayal of trust.

()()()

Rufus wakes to the news of his half-brother's disappearance. He's not surprised – he never trusted Lazard. When Reno arrives to escort him to his father's office – the President apparently having remembered his legitimate son now that his favoured bastard has betrayed him – Rufus gives Reno his brightest, most sincere smile. Reno looks at him, startled. It's not like Rufus to be so openly friendly.

In the elevator, Rufus can feel Reno watching him. Perhaps the Turk has only now begun to realise that, physically at least, Rufus is a lot like his treacherous sibling? Rufus brushes Reno's arm, as if by accident, on his way out of the elevator. Reno almost flinches at the contact.

()()()

Rufus sits in front of his father's monumental monstrosity of a desk and doesn't listen to the talk of loyalty, and legitimate blood. He hears the words _heir to Shin-Ra_ all right, and smiles, but his mind is replaying a scene from months earlier, when, spying on his brother just for the fun of it, Rufus watched his favourite bodyguard – _his_ Reno – enter Lazard's office. He remembers Lazard jumping up from his chair, crossing the floor to Reno, kissing Reno. He remembers Lazard on his knees, arms tight around Reno's waist, Reno's hand in his hair, Reno murmuring something Rufus couldn't hear. He remembers the expression on the Turk's face – something Rufus has never seen in anyone looking at _him_. It makes him uneasy. He suspects it of being what people mean when they talk about love.

Well – Lazard is gone now, and he won't be coming back. And all Reno's hard-eyed professionalism can't hide from Rufus how much that absence hurts.

But Rufus is good at waiting and he always wins the long game. He knows it will take time – for recognition to become the acceptance of difference – for acceptance to become yearning – for yearning to become action.

Rufus wonders how Reno's mouth will taste, and how it will feel when he is finally able to lead him along the pre-laid paths of grief and new longing and reawakened desire, into his bed.

Rufus is certain that this will happen. Everything that was Lazard's is his now. He has his father's full attention – for as long as he allows the old fraud to live. Within his grasp is undisputed control of Shin-Ra, and with it, the whole planet. And – although this last might take a little longer – Rufus is quite determined that, one way or another, he will have Reno, too.


End file.
